


Old Habits

by wonshushushu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Complete, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Jihoon is kind of an ass, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Short One Shot, Smoking, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshushushu/pseuds/wonshushushu
Summary: In his third year of university, Soonyoung is caught up with a lot of things, like schoolwork, grades, and Lee Jihoon.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> late night drabbles. nothing special. now edited!

"Cigarette?" Jihoon offers, lazily holding out the pack to Soonyoung who was sitting up beside him, leaning back against the bed frame. His cheeks are still flushed from riding the shorter man only minutes before. He'd been so blissful, but it was quickly fading.

"No, you know I don't do that shit. I thought you quit?" He retorts, crossing his arms to cover his bare chest. Usually, he wasn't shy about his body, but right now he's never felt more exposed.

"Old habits, I guess." Jihoon shrugs, tossing the box into the pile of clothes on his dorm room floor after he removes a stick from it. He grabs the lighter abandoned on the nightstand and holds it up to the cigarette, taking a slow drag once he's able to. Jihoon tosses the lighter onto the floor, too, tucking his free arm underneath his head as he watches the smoke dance up towards the dull coloured ceiling. Soonyoung can't stand the smell and gets out of bed, leaving the warmth to search for his underwear in the mess that covers Jihoon's floor.

The other doesn't even spare a glance.

"Did you hear about Mingyu? He asked that freshman out today and got rejected. Turns out Freshie was already banging some dude in Mingyu's philosophy. Rough shit, huh?”

"Who did he ask? Lee Chan?" Soonyoung asks in confusion, finding his boxers and slipping them on quickly. He picks up his sweatpants next, turning them right-side out. "Chan isn't 'banging' anyone, Jihoon, he's _dating someone._ " Soonyoung rolls his eyes at Jihoon's language choice, shoving his right foot through his pant leg, mumbling to himself: "Not everyone is an emotionally distant asshole like you.”

Jihoon hears Soonyoung's comment and huffs in annoyance, taking another long drag before responding.

"Fuck off. You knew what this was before I fucked you the first time. Don't be such a needy bitch."

"No, _you_ fuck off, and don't text me every time you need your dick wet if you hate me so much." Soonyoung spits in reply, trying to find his shirt among the chaos. It was only 3pm but Jihoon's room was always dark as midnight, thanks to the black-out curtains lovingly gifted by Yoon Jeonghan last Christmas.

"Whatever, Soonyoung." Jihoon responds, having lost interest in any kind of argument. He sits up, cigarette between his teeth, and runs his fingers through his damaged blond hair. "Hey, did you finish that paper yet? The stupid one on the book you like."

Soonyoung bites back his reply about how it wasn't just some _stupid book that he likes,_ it was his favourite, and Jihoon knows that. Finally having found his shirt, he focuses on throwing it on before he turning to his shoes and slipping them onto his feet.

Then, he realizes he's missing something: his phone.

Jihoon rests his back against his headboard and watches Soonyoung hobble around the small room, overturning all the loose papers and empty ramen packets carelessly left on any and all surfaces.

"Where the fuck is my phone?" He groans in frustration, pulling at his hair with one hand.

"This phone?" Jihoon smirks from across the room, holding up a black iPhone, the tiger phone case making Soonyoung's nerves calm. He approaches the other and reaches out to take it, only to have Jihoon move it just out of his grasp.

"What the fuck, Ji, give it." He demands, hating how attractive Jihoon was with that smug look on his face.

"I will, after you say you'll help me with that paper." 

"Did you even read the damn book?" Soonyoung huffs. Jihoon seems to think what he just said was hilarious.

"Of course not, that's what I have you for." He replies with a laugh, making Soonyoung's anger grow. "Unless you _don't_ want your phone back... Your choice." He finishes his proposition and waits patiently for an answer. Soonyoung hates himself for wanting to give in to Jihoon's antics, so he makes one last attempt at rejecting.

"And why would I help _you?_ " Jihoon smiles with his teeth, eyes squinting down.

"Because, you love me." He states factually.

The statement almost makes Soonyoung throw up because of how casual it is. As if Jihoon is just playing with how he _knows_ Soonyoung feels about him. Jihoon knows he'll help him, no matter what fucked up thing he decides to do to him next. Jihoon is Soonyoung's worst addiction, worse than the shorter’s cigarettes or Mingyu's countless crushes. Old habits, he guesses.

Soonyoung glares at Jihoon, holding his hand out for his phone once again as he forces out a short 'fine' through his teeth. As soon as his cellphone is back in his possession, Soonyoung turns his back on Jihoon and storms out the door, making a point of slamming it behind him, just to spite him.

How dare he? How dare he treat Soonyoung's feeling like a joke, as something that's _laughable._ It isn't funny, it's pathetic, to fall in love with a man who wouldn't even help you out of a burning building if he saw you trapped by the flames. 

Lee Jihoon doesn't care, and Kwon Soonyoung has always felt broken because of it. 

Soonyoung barely makes it halfway down the hallway before his emotions get the better of him and there are tears in his eyes. He steps into the stairwell and covers his face with his hands, letting himself sob for what feels like the first time in a long while. This can't continue, Soonyoung knows that, but Jihoon has a way of pulling him back no matter how messy things get. Soonyoung just can't help himself. 

He sniffs back his tears, furiously wiping at his now puffy face. As he walks down the flights of stairs and out into the fresh air, he can't help but try to forget what just took place and pretend his life is perfect and normal; that he's happy. That the smoke smell of his clothes doesn’t make him yearn for a different situation with someone he can’t have. 

Pretending is all he seems to do these days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading~ 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/aesvtz)


End file.
